1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which an organic material is used in a light emitting layer may be a useful light emitting device for a display. By using the OLED, fabricating a display in a simpler process may be possible in order to provide a flexible display having a wider screen and higher luminance than a liquid crystal display and save electric power.
In addition, there may be an organic field effect transistor (OFET) having one switching member for controlling the display OLED and a channel layer of an organic material. However, if the OLED and the OFET are assembled to provide a display, the process becomes complicated.